Some Kind of Home
by JeyDoesntCare
Summary: "Look Ziva, I know that it's hard to walk a line in pieces, but you don't have to do this on your own." Tony explains that Ziva doesn't have to keep what happened in Somalia all to herself. Loosely based off the song of the same title by Thriving Ivory.


_Hey all, it's been awhile since I've been able to finish a fanfic. So it's probably safe to say that any fanfic's I haven't completed won't be completed. Sorry. :/ _

_Saying that, my writing skills are a bit rusty, so if there are errors, or some ooc stuff, I apologize now. _

_*set in the episode __Masquerade (7x14)*_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the shows characters, sadly. I also don't own the song by Thriving Ivory that this fic is based around.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ziva doesn't speak much these days, just what's required of her.

She used to love her life at NCIS. She had wanted to be there, dreamed of getting out of Mossad after having to kill Ari. When Jenny had offered the liaison position, and was able to convince Eli to let Ziva go, she was ecstatic. The thought of doing something different with her job, not just being an assassin, intrigued her. She quickly made friends with everyone, except Abby, but eventually the forensic scientist put her bad feelings aside.

After what happened, with Tony and Rivkin, her father basically stating she had to stay in Israel, Gibbs understanding and leaving her there, she didn't know what to think. She expected that Malachi would have gone back to Israel, told Director David that she had went on alone after the events aboard The Damocles , and he would've sent someone from Mossad to come and save her, rescue her from the hell that this torture camp was, but no one ever came. She had given up all hope on being saved. When she was dragged into the 'interrogation' room that one September day, she hadn't expected to see two of her friends there, captured, there to avenge Saleem over her 'death.'

For months, nightmares of Somalia flooded her mind, leaving her without sleep many nights. She tried her best to cover up the dark circles that were forming under her eyes, trying her best to prevent anyone from asking why she wasn't getting any sleep; the reason should have been pretty obvious if someone were to ask. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances. Somalia was never brought up in any conversations, and Ziva tried not to think about it much lately but still the nightmares kept occurring. She had never brought up the subject until she and Tony were investigating a foreclosed warehouse.

"You never talk about it."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Come on, Ziva."

"Tony, I…"

"You know that I won't speak of it to anyone else, you can tell me what happened."

"I know you will not, Tony but…"

"Look Ziva, I know that it's hard to walk a line in pieces, but you don't have to do this on your own. I just think that if you step out from the shadow of what happened in Somalia, you just might be able to get a good night's sleep for once."

"How could you tell that I have not been sleeping well?"

"You yawn a lot; your reaction time has slowed down. It's noticeable, even if you try to hide under the makeup."

Ziva sighed knowing that she was beat. Instead of responding, Ziva started roaming the empty warehouse in search of evidence, the reason they were there in the first place.

"The people who were here left in a hurry." Ziva stated, observing their surroundings.

* * *

After bagging and tagging the food, acetone hydroxide, timers and wires, the two agents put the evidence in the trunk of the car and headed back to NCIS, in silence.

Ziva stared on the signs on the side of the freeway, hoping that that something would throw off her current train of thought, but nothing did.

She couldn't stop thinking about if she should tell Tony what happened.

And if she did, how would he react? Could he handle knowing the details of the different forms of torture she had gone through? And sure, telling someone might help the nightmares stop, but she could just see a therapist if she absolutely needed to speak of what happened.

Soon enough they were pulling into the navy yard and getting closer to the NCIS parking lot. Tony parked the car, and opened the trunk as the two people exited the vehicle.

"Are you going to take this stuff down to Abby or should I?" Tony asked.

"I can do it." I replied grabbing the evidence bin out of the trunk.

"Alright, I see you back in the squad room." he said while closing the trunk. He started to walk towards the building.

"Tony, wait."

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"I think I'm ready to share what happened in Somalia."

"Really? Because I didn't want to make it seem like you had to."

"Yes Tony, really. I decided that I should tell someone, someone that I trust."

Tony smiled at her comment. _Someone she trusts._

"How bout I come over later and we talk over dinner. I could cook." He offered.

"That would be nice." She said with a small smile beginning to form on her face.

They then walked to the building together, going their separate ways at the elevators.

Ziva felt like she was making the right decision by letting someone else know what happened.

By not having to do it alone anymore.

* * *

_Eh. I don't like the ending, but I've been working on this for awhile and just wanted to finish it._

_Please review. :)_


End file.
